


all my electricity will make it across your sea

by seaworn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Power Dynamics, Riding, Smut, but they're so in love, working title: viktor is a whiny bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9108049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaworn/pseuds/seaworn
Summary: Viktor was waiting for him to take the lead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a character study but I ended up with porn, whoops!

Lately, Viktor has become somewhat subdued in Yuuri’s presence. Yuuri thought it was just nerves, the pressing weight of all the competitiveness around them added with a tight schedule and a lot of travelling. It struck Yuuri as odd, though, since Viktor was experienced with that kind of life. But at the same time, this was his first time doing it _as a coach_. So Yuuri let it go, allowing Viktor give him searching looks instead of running his mouth like he usually did.

*

At first, Yuuri hadn’t honestly thought that Viktor was flirting with him. He’d thought it was part of Viktor’s persona; forgoing personal space and touching him in unnecessary situations. He’d thought that was Viktor’s strategy to get through to him: giving him hugs, climbing into his bed with Maccachin to wake him up like it was _no big deal_ and lowering his voice while talking into his ear.

But then Yuuri had realised, plain and simple, that they worked together amazingly and that he might be falling for the legendary skater a bit. He started playing back, responding to Viktor’s displays of affection and demanding his attention and dancing just for _him._  It was easy, the way they molded together, effortlessly falling into their own world built on love and trust.

Viktor being enamoured with Yuuri wasn’t the thing Yuuri had noticed. No, it was the way Viktor sometimes caught his eye and huffed out a tiny, inexpressive sigh with barely parted lips. It was the underlying tension, something beyond the kind of romantic tension Yuuri was familiar with.

He’d first noticed it when Viktor had bent down to remove his skates. Viktor’d kneeled on Yuuri’s feet, one skate in his lap, fingers brushing against the laces. The sight alone had left Yuuri a bit shaky and breathless. Then Viktor had looked up at Yuuri a perplexed expression on his face. He’d done again the thing where his lips parted an inch and he looked _debauched_. His eyes had flared up in confused interest and he’d huffed a bit, like he was annoyed and aroused because of Yuuri’s existence.

**

It took a while to work out the specifics of Viktor’s acting, but it was clear to Yuuri now.

Viktor was waiting for him  to _take the lead_ . Not make the first move, because they’d already _had_ that and were already full-on in their honeymoon state, kissing and groping whenever they were alone. Viktor wanted Yuuri to set the pace.

That’s why he looked so expectant whenever he looked at Yuuri off-ice. As a coach he was the most demanding and hard-working you’ll ever meet, but outside that he was affectionate, warm and needy for attention. At first, he’d seen Viktor’s flirty attitude as something he just was - a flamboyant, unreachable wet-dream who radiated sexual energy by just being him. Now he saw it as a hesitant come-on. He tried to coax Yuuri into taking the lead.

It wasn’t so surprising. Viktor had had to be obedient, focused and follow strict rules set by himself and others to be able to get to the point where he was now. Wanting to let go in some aspect of his life seemed only logical.

The fact that he was hinting he wanted _Yuuri_ to give that to him was making him tremble with want.

***

The fronts of Yuuri’s thighs were achy and overworked. The burn was exquisite, giving him just the type of high he _loved_ as an athlete. He worked himself up and down at a controlled pace. He didn't let his thighs extend or himself go all down into Viktor’s lap, small, narrow movements keeping them both on edge and the pleasure _just there_ but at the same time out of reach.

He was sitting in Viktor’s lap, supporting himself with his hands behind him on Viktor’s thighs. He couldn’t help but to arch his back, lolling his head behind him towards his own hands. The stretch felt _amazing,_ now that he was in the prime of his physical condition, a day of _sweating_ behind him.

After training together, both Yuuri and Viktor had wanted to have a good, cleansing run outside - the kind of  exercising that was recovering instead of physically challenging. The air had been crisp, just cold enough to make their breath to be visible in the air. Viktor was in _excellent_ shape. Yuuri had been scared of Viktor beating him, actually, with his long legs and amazing physique, but they’d ended up jogging in relaxed pace, zigzagging under the city lights.

Running when it was cold outside was the loveliest form of exercising. Yuuri loved how the chill hugged his cheeks and how a long, warm shower after felt a thousand times better than normally.

Afterwards they’d went to the hotel bath area reserved for the competitors. They’d got in late and no-one else had been around. Yuuri had lingered in the shower while Viktor had sneaked off to the sauna after a quick clean to warm himself up. Viktor had looked pretty spectacular when he was lying down in the sauna, one hand thrown dramatically over his forehead. In the low light, his every curve, soft and hard, accentuated in the loveliest way possible.

Yuuri hadn’t been able to deny himself. He’d climbed over Viktor and kissed every inch of him he could reach, licking the saltiness out of his skin. He kissed Viktor’s collarbones and nipples and nipped and sucked at his hip bones until they were red and full of teeth-marks. Viktor had panted quietly, hand still thrown over his eyes. Yuuri had demanded Viktor watch him, then proceeded to drool all over his cock.

He’d wanted to make Viktor lose it right there in the sauna, but having sex in a 70-degree-sauna was a bit too adventurous idea because the possibility of fainting in the heat was too real (and Viktor had, indeed, looked a bit dizzy).  He’d dragged them away, and he and Viktor had returned to their room wearing fluffy bathrobes, clothes bunched in a roll under their armpits, both of them desperate for each other.

“Yuuri- _ii_ ”, Viktor whined, his hands flying to Yuuri’s slim hips. Yuuri sighed and looked down at his coach, currently positioned horizontally on the bed, silvery hair spread against the fluffy pillow. He was flushed and out of breath, eyes as wide as they went. He lay on top of his bathrobe that had simply been opened by the tie in the front. Viktor hadn’t had the time to remove it before Yuuri had pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

Yuuri gave a wide grin. “Yes?”

“You’re - You look so _good_ , Yuuri, so graceful, so - _ah_!”

Yuuri had rolled his hips down harder, grinding himself down on Viktor’s cock.

“Yeah?”  

“ _Yes_ ! Yurutchka, _Yuuri moj_ , you’re amazing, I can’t-”

“Shh, sure you can. Let me enjoy this, Viktor. Your cock feels _fantastic_ ”, he said. A part of him couldn’t actually believe he was saying these things aloud, but the way Viktor’s eyes fluttered closed and his white lashes trembled against his cheeks whenever he said something dirty was enough to encourage him.

Viktor’s grip on Yuuri’s flanks tightened and he whined in protest. Yuuri reveled in the way the man held himself; the energy of holding himself back was seeping into Yuuri from his fingertips and the tightness of his limbs.

He could see Viktor’s pulse hammering in his chest. He wanted to make a comment about the blond’s lacking stamina, but the truth was that Viktor was doing a brilliant job holding himself back and not moving simply because _Yuuri had said so._ Their newfound dynamic was something else. He’d never imagined himself like this, holding the strings. But it was _good._ Viktor lay so much trust in his hands, and Yuuri wanted to be _good_ for him, give him everything he needed.

Yuuri leaned forward, planting his hands on Viktor’s chest and bending down to kiss him. Viktor responded enthusiastically, hands coming around Yuuri; on on his neck, one on his ass. Yuuri licked the sweat off Viktor’s upper lip and then kissed him long and deep.

Viktor trembled under him, puffing soft breaths.

The man finally got leverage now that Yuuri was cradled in his hands rather than pressing him down to the mattress. Yuuri breathed out and ground his hips back into Viktor to hint that he could move, too.  He could feel Viktor’s upper thighs tremble against his buttocks, but he _insisted_ Viktor start moving with him, no matter how tired the man was. Yuuri encouraged him with the gentle sway of his hips, and when Viktor finally lifted his own hips to meet him, Yuuri _slammed_ his arse back into Viktor.  

Viktor was...a  vision. He was so responding, so pliant and eager to have what Yuuri gave him. He made Yuuri feel like he was the center of his world, his sun, his polaris - whatever you wanted to call it. It made him feel _important_. He could be this to Viktor;  he could be whatever Viktor ever needed.

Viktor’s eyes blazed like a dozen icebergs in the northern sun when he looked up at Yuuri, and Yuuri bit his own tongue at the sight. _Christ, what a beauty._ His own breath hitched at the way his want for Viktor flared up.

“Da, _da,_ Yuuri - please!” Viktor begged as he snapped his hips up.

“Go on, Vitaya, keep going”, Yuuri encouraged and nodded his head. Viktor lifted his knees and widened his stand, hands gripping wherever he could reach Yuuri.

Even though it was Viktor who was under him, trembling and hissing and _panting,_ it was still all him who controlled.  He didn't seem to realise that Yuuri would do _anything_ for him, anything in the world to make him happy.

A particularly hard thrust got Yuuri’s ears ringing and he moaned in surprise.  “Yes!” God almighty, Viktor was a dream. Viktor’s cock was grazing against the spot inside him that made him breathless with want and his own cock leak like a broken faucet.

“T-take, ah, notes”, Yuuri panted and curved his lower back. Black spots were dancing behind his eyelids and making it hard to concentrate. “That angle is perfect.”

Viktor nodded hazily, his big marble eyes finally going shut as he focused to keep the angle the way it was. The air was tight and hot around them, the energy and chemistry between them indescribable.

Viktor looked like he was afraid of shattering, still holding himself back and fucking Yuuri - not the way he wanted, but the the way Yuuri needed to; short, precise thrusts against his prostate. The heat in his lower stomach intensified tenfold.

“What a good, perfect thing you are”, Yuuri panted and nipped at Viktor’s lower lip. He cradled the blond’s head in his hands, kissed his mouth, cheeks and neck, murmuring as much soothing endearments in Japanese as he managed between the kissing. Viktor’s fingerprints would surely be visible on both of Yuuri’s buttocks later and Yuuri decided to make _sure_ to take  pictures of the bruises. To have visible proof of this, of _them_ , later.

“Now, _Vitenka_ , don’t hold back”, Yuuri said. Viktor’s hands on Yuuri’s arse clenched and he let out a drunken, confused sound. He opened his eyes and blinked away the glassiness in his gaze.

“Didn't you hear?” Yuuri demanded and grabbed Viktor’s hair. Gently, mind you - not to hurt him, but to give him the implication of control held by Yuuri.

Viktor reacted the way Yuuri had suspected; he went limp, threw his head back, and trembled. He thrust up into Yuuri for seven, unbalanced times before he stiffened under him, keened a hoarse moan and then shuddered, pulling Yuuri as close as he could. He whined and panted through his orgasm and grinded his hips against Yuuri.

Yuuri managed to slide his other hand between them, needing only a tight squeeze before he was spending himself between them, thinking blurrily what a _mess_ Viktor’s lap was. He wanted to lick Viktor clean, first his own come from the man’s quivering stomach and then Viktor’s from around his pubic bone where it’d leaked onto from Yuuri.

While Yuuri wanted to wreck Viktor and tease his oversensitive body the rest of the night, he was at the end of his strength.  The room was spinning and now, when the adrenaline was slowly leaving his body, he felt exhausted and lightheaded.

Viktor, bless him, lifted him enough to move him away from on top of him. Yuuri protested when Viktor reached for the bathrobe under him to give them a quick clean, but Viktor shushed him and kissed his temple before shutting the light on the night-stand.  

It wasn’t Viktor’s otherworldly skills as a coach or Yuuri’s superior skating that had led them this far; it was the power of their relationship, the trust and the unconditional, shared love. Unconditional, yes. He didn’t think anything could ever torn them apart, not now. He’d doubted enough and it was time to start believing in the future.

Viktor searched Yuuri’s hand and interlaced their fingers together on his chest. Yuuri glanced at the rings that shone in the gentle light coming through their window. The rings Viktor kissed at every chance he got, the rings that were a _promise_. A promise that no matter if he won the Grand Prix Final or not, he still had Viktor.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes! Also, last sentences are super hard to come up with, eek.
> 
> If you want, come talk to me on tumblr @ [dotingdamen](http://www.dotingdamen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
